


Warmth

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Inhumans (Marvel), Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, The Cocoon, Woman on Top, post-s3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson goes to work at the Cocoon as Daisy's second in command - which changes their relationship in several ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr and initially misread as one of those 'Imagine your OTP' posts.

Coulson likes The Cocoon – it's bright and airy, since it's not underground; it's also more than half empty since there still aren't that many Inhumans around. And he likes the fact that Daisy's quarters consist of a sitting room, bedroom, and ensuite bathroom – which is a more luxurious set up than his own quarters at the Playground. Not that he cares that her quarters are nicer than his – he can never begrudge Daisy having nice things. 

He knocks on her door after his introductory dinner with her and her team, and she opens it promptly, then smirks a bit.

"What?" he asks, feeling a little self-conscious.

She gestures for him to come inside. "You're looking good, Phil," she tells him. He's changed out of the suit he was wearing at dinner, and is casually dressed now. She closes the door behind him, then turns and wraps her arms around him, a gesture that surprises him, but is not unwelcome.

"You're looking pretty good yourself," he tells her. In fact, she looks magnificent – she's really come into her own as the leader of the Secret Warriors team: she walks with more confidence, speaks with more authority, and seems both taller and more powerful now than ever before.

"Thanks," she says. Then, "Drink?"

"It's a bit early for a nightcap," he observes.

"It's not a nightcap, Phil."

"Okay."

He watches as she crosses the room to a cabinet against the far wall, and pours them both a Scotch, then brings the glasses across to where he's standing beside the couch. 

"So, you want the fifty cent tour?" she asks in a teasing tone as she hands him his drink.

"Sure," he says, smirking a bit.

"Well, this is the sitting room." She gestures expansively at the room, and he looks around properly, taking in the flatscreen TV on the wall opposite the couch, the fact that the couch looks very comfortable, and the bookshelves full of books on another wall.

"Very nice," he says approvingly.

"Thanks." She reaches out and grabs his free hand – the prosthetic one – and leads him across the spacious room to another door.

"My bedroom," she says, and opens the door with something of a flourish.

Inside he sees a king bed which is made up with bedding in contrasting dark and light blue colours; a large closet, the door of which is ajar far enough to show her Quake field suit hanging inside; and a chair, over the back of which is draped a heavy navy sweater. She lets go of his hand, gives him her glass to hold, then grabs the sweater and pulls it on.

"Ensuite's through here," she tells him, and opens the door to reveal a nicely appointed bathroom with both a large tub and a walk-in shower.

"This is a nice set up," he tells her as she takes her glass from him. Her fingers brush against his and although his latest prosthetic isn't as sensitive as a flesh-and-blood hand, he can still feel the warmth of her skin as her fingers touch his.

"Thanks, Phil. It seems a bit ostentatious to me, the girl who lived in a van for a couple of years, but I'll admit it's kinda nice to have my own space."

He nods. "You've earned this, though, Daisy."

She smiles, then leads the way back to the sitting room, heading for the couch, and he sits down at a gesture from her. He's not as surprised as he might have been when she sits down right next to him, close enough for their shoulders and arms to brush together.

"Shall I go first?" she asks, and he nods a quick assent, then settles back to listen as she talks him through the day-to-day business of life at the Cocoon.

It's been nine months since his trip to the alien planet, and Daisy's been here more often than at the Playground – she comes in when Mack needs her for missions, but at least 90% of her time's spent here now.

Coulson hadn't wanted to resume the role of Director, and Mack, to Coulson's relief, had agreed to retain the role himself. Unfortunately, however, everyone's still finding the switch in roles difficult to deal with, even though Coulson's always very careful to defer to Mack. Eventually the two of them had accepted that it might be better if Coulson moved to the Cocoon instead, and when Mack had suggested it in a meeting with Coulson, Daisy, and May (who's Mack's second in command now), Daisy had jumped at the suggestion, apparently delighted at the thought of regularly working with him in the field. Coulson had been immensely relieved by her reaction.

They finish their drinks, and she fills their glasses again while she continues to talk, then he tells her about what he's been doing in the month since they'd last seen each other.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asks eventually. She's sitting sideways, with her back against his side, and he's got his left arm loosely draped around her body.

"Being your second in command?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Of course." He finishes his drink and rests the empty glass on his knee. "I never really enjoyed being the Director of SHIELD, you know."

"Why?"

"I'd much rather follow orders than give them." He wonders if that's too honest, a bit too self-revelatory, but he decides he doesn't care. If Daisy's going to be his boss, then it's important that he's honest with her.

"Yeah?"

It's only one word, but there's a teasing note in Daisy's voice, and he wonders, abruptly, if he's let himself in for some major pranking with this revelation, but it's too late now.

"Yeah."

"In that case, _Agent_ Coulson, fetch the comforter off my bed, will you." She expresses it as an order – there's a strictness in her tone that, to Coulson's ears at least, seems to demand immediate obedience.

"Okay." He sets his empty glass on the coffee table as she sits up to let him move, then makes his way into Daisy's bedroom and grabs the comforter from the bed.

When he returns, she takes the comforter from him, then orders him to sit on the couch with his legs stretched out along the seat, and his back against the arm. She positions herself between his legs, with her back against his chest, then spreads the comforter over their legs.

"This is nice," he tells her, wrapping his left arm around her.

"Yeah." She sighs, then presses back against his body.

"Are you growing your hair again?" he asks, and can't help toying with it a bit – it's nearly shoulder length now.

"Just for now," she answers, and her voice sounds dreamy and relaxed, he notices.

"It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

They remain sitting this way for some time, and Coulson can't help thinking how good it feels, to have Daisy's body pressed against his, even if they are both dressed in thick sweaters, button-down shirts, and jeans, rather than being naked.

She shifts against him, half turning towards him, and he grunts quietly, then gasps when she presses her mouth to his while she cups his cock through his jeans.

"Are you hard, Phil?" she asks against his mouth.

"Half," he mutters, then moans when she immediately begins to unfasten his jeans before easing her hand inside. Her hand's warm and her grip is sure when she curls her fingers around his half-hard dick.

"Daisy," he moans as she kisses him, her mouth hungry.

"Phil." She quickly has him immensely hard, and then she twists around in his arms, shifting to straddle his lap. "Is this okay?"

He nods urgently, then reaches for her jeans. It's awkward, but they manage to get her pants unfastened, then pushed down off her hips far enough for him to get a finger inside her.

She moans loudly when he slips his middle finger into her slick heat. "C'mon Phil," she orders. "I want your fingers inside me, making me come."

He groans her name, then adds a second finger, and begins to thrust them hard and fast as she kisses him relentlessly.

She climaxes quickly, her teeth scraping his throat, then comes a second time after she orders him not to stop. He continues to work his fingers inside her, and she lets him drive her to a third orgasm before pulling away from him. She gets to her feet, balancing easily on the couch, then drops her jeans and panties to her feet, before kicking them onto the floor.

"Are you going to let me ride your fat cock, Phil?" she asks, and he gasps out an agreement, then groans as she lowers herself down onto him. She moans too, and he hopes she's enjoying the sensation of his cock filling her as much as he is.

"Fuck, Phil." She sounds as breathless as he feels. He clasps her hips to hold her steady as she begins to ride him hard and fast, and he bucks up, thrusting his cock deeper into her sex.

They come together and Coulson comes so hard that he could swear he blacks out for a brief moment.

Once they've caught their breath, they move into the bedroom, taking the comforter with them, and Daisy agrees when he asks if he can eat her out before they fuck again.

He has to admit that he hadn't come to the Cocoon expecting to end up in Daisy's bed, but he can't deny that he's happy that she wants him this way.

She sprawls comfortably on the bed, and Coulson parts her thighs before leaning down to lower his mouth onto her sex. She moans and clutches at his head as he uses his teeth and tongue to drive her to two more orgasms.

By the time she's come the second time, Coulson's rock hard again, and she urges him to fuck her from behind, moving into position on hands and knees in front of him after he agrees. He slides his cock into her, and they both groan as he fills her; he wonders desperately if he can last long enough to fuck her again.

When she comes a few minutes later, her muscles are so tight around his dick that he has to stop thrusting and wait for her to relax again before he can resume.

"Come on, Phil," she says, her tone stern again. "I want you to come inside me."

"Daisy," he grunts, then picks up his pace, aware that he's thrusting deeper into her at this angle.

She comes again, and this time it's enough to finally tip him over the edge, and they collapse together on the bed. 

"Fuck, Phil," she says, turning her head, then reaching behind his neck to pull him down into a dirty, open-mouthed kiss.

He pulls out of her, then allows himself to flop over onto his back, and she snuggles up against him, her head on his shoulder, and her hand resting on his heart.

"Are you going to be okay with this?" she asks.

He strokes the back of her neck. "You're the boss, Daisy. Are you okay with fucking your subordinate? Because if you want this, I'm not going to say no to you. I couldn't."

"Good," she says, and pushes herself up enough to kiss him some more. 

When she pulls away, she snuggles up against him again, and he can't help marvelling at the way things have turned out. He hadn't anticipated this happening, because the idea of _Daisy_ ever wanting a man like him has always seemed ludicrous when he's given the notion any thought.


End file.
